


from me, the moon

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Love, M/M, Moon, No Dialogue, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno left, and renjun doesn't know where, all renjun has left is the moon and the stars





	from me, the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mini fic i have every written, the idea came to me, and i had to write it, so please enjoy :)

It was June, a day before Jeno left. Jeno had promised renjun he would take him around for one last hurrah, so jeno took renjun to their favorite spot, the beach. They spent the entire day walking around playing in the water, just simply enjoying each other’s company. As the sun started to set, Jeno pulled renjun to a spot on the boardwalk, a spot that renjun would find himself going back to often, from this spot they would see the entire horizon, Renjun stood completely awestruck, and all Jeno could do was watch the boy he had come to love so much, this was all Jeno could ever ask for, to watch the sunset one last time with the love of his life.

Jeno never told renjun where he was going. He never told renjun how to contact him. And renjun never tried to. Instead every night for the rest of the summer and the summer after that, and the summer after that, as long as the sun was out, renjun would there to watch the sun set, and remember that day, the kiss they shared after the sun dipped below the horizon, the way that even in the dark, Renjun could see jeno’s bright eyes staring at him with complete awe. The feeling of love, that renjun felt and has not felt since. Not a day went by where Renjun didn’t think of his moon boy as he called him, and not a day went by where renjun didn’t long for him to tell him he’s okay.

It’s been two years, and jeno never came back, although jeno never said when he would come back, or even if he ever would,renjun had kept up hope, until eventually, Renjun decided to let his moon boy go, so renjun went to that spot at the boardwalk to watch the sunset on last time. As Renjun watched the sky turns dark and the moon and stars appear in the sky, he cried. He cried because he had loved Jeno so much, and he left him, he cried because he missed his moon, he missed the late night conversations about alien invasions, and the scientific evidence of alternative universes, he cried because he missed listening to music together, but most of all he just simply missed Jeno and didn’t want to let him go.

Finally, Renjun got up and took a final look at the sky and a final look at the perfect spot, and with that he walked away from his moon, because, at the end, renjun understood that the moon never goes away, it's always there, Jeno knew how much Renjun loved the moon and the stars, so the best departing gift jeno could give renjun was a beautiful spot to watch the moon and stars, a way for them to always be together, and that is what gave Renjun a beautiful piece of mind.


End file.
